Conventional wearable applications typically use stand-alone rigid devices (e.g., smart watches or glasses), or rigid bulky packs that snap into a connector on a garment or belt. Other types of applications use flexible/conformable patches in which a battery and sensors are integrated into one patch that is then adhesively bonded to the skin. As examples, healthcare and fitness applications may utilize such computing devices.
One class of wearable computing devices that is rising in importance relates to textiles which include integrated electronic devices. More recent applications try to create “smart” garments that seamlessly integrate electronics into a garment that is able to be washed multiple times (e.g., by a washing machine).
Therefore, a need exists for wearable (and stretchable) computing devices that may integrate various sensors, power supplies and electronic packages directly into a textile. Stretchable computing devices may enable various approaches to managing different types of applications (e.g., wearable applications) where computing power may be utilized to enhance the application.